Maple Syrup
by Sim Spider
Summary: A response to Reilynn's Challenge on DAR. How could it not be ML? WIP.
1. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/n: yes, I know. I said I'd finish blitz before I started anything else. But this challenge fic has been chewing on my brain for weeks. I've read some other people's responses and none of them have come up with this angle. This is going to be a short and not very detailled fic, I'm afraid, you'll have to fill in the gaps yourself.

Anyway, blame Reilynn that I'm devoting my now minute amount of writing time to this instead of relieving you of cliffhanger-dom. In fact, I'm dropping another one on you, but it won't take long to resolve. Honest.

Sorry, Maria656, my ECWS is too advanced. There's no hope for me now. I just can't resist a cliffhanger.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Maple Syrup

Chapter 1: The Phone Call.

Logan turned to look apologetically at Max as the phone rang, cutting her off mid sentence. He was preparing sweet and sour chicken for one of their many dinners, wooden spoon in hand.

"Go ahead," she sighed. "I'll make sure it doesn't burn."

"Sorry, Max", Logan said, passing her the spoon and unlocking his brakes. This had better be important, he thought angrily to himself as he picked up. "Hey."

"Logan, I need you to come over," said the computerised voice of Sebastian.

"Sure, when?" He said, relieved that it wasn't an informant telling him he had to disappoint Max for some vital mission.

"Now." So much for that theory, Logan thought.

"Does it have to be now? I'm kind of busy…"

"Yes, Logan, it does." There was something about his choice of words…

"Are you all right, Sebastian?"

"Not really," his friend replied. "I've uncovered some disturbing information about Maple."

"I though t that was shut down years ago."

"It was. But all the data from it went to its sister project."

"What sister project?"

"Manticore."

Logan froze for a few seconds, remembering a chapter of his life he preferred to keep closed.

"Logan? Are you still there?"

"I'll be over in thirty minutes."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought before you read the next chapter.


	2. A Long Story

a/n: again very short, but at least very close together.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 2: A Long Story

Logan wheeled slowly back into his apartment, in almost a state of shock from the news Sebastian had given him. Automatically, he dumped his keys on the table and headed for his office.

"Hey," said Max from the couch, where she was curled up with a book and a cup of coffee. "Forget I was here?"

"Oh, sorry, Max," he said, blinking owlishly. "I, uh, have a lot on my mind."

"How's Sebastian doing?" She asked with genuine concern.

"He'll be ok, once he's got his head around things."

"What's the matter? Is his condition getting worse or something?"

"No, nothing like that. If anything, it concerns you too. I just needed to hear the facts for myself before I told you."

"Told me what, Logan?" She asked.

"It's a long story," he said wearily. "I'll have to start from the beginning, I guess."

"Always a good place," Max said, attempting a smile.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ


	3. The Beginning

a/n: this time you actually get to find out what's going on! Don't you feel special?

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 3: The Beginning

"Back before the pulse," Logan began, with difficulty. "The government set up a series of special schools, for the brightest kids in the country. The one for the North West was called the Maple Institute. Basically they were trying to brainwash the next generation of entrepreneurs, scientists, engineers, etcetera into working for Uncle Sam. The children were all between nine and fifteen, the better to be influenced by the teachers."

"Anyway, as well as the psychological conditioning these kids were subjected to a lot of physical testing. Brain scans, monitoring neurological activity by sticking electrodes to their heads while they studied, but most notably investigating their DNA. They were researching exactly how their genes made them smart."

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Max, confused.

"Sebastian found out recently that the data from the project, including the DNA samples, went to Manticore when it was shut down. The kids in Maple were used as templates to base some of the X series on."

"And this affects us how?"

"Max… Sebastian and I were bunk mates at the Maple Institute."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

You may now yell at me. Via email, obviously, unless you have a really big megaphone.


	4. Lights Out

a/n: it took a little longer than five minutes, but here it is…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 4: Lights out

"Lights out," called the warden, flicking off the switch in the dormitory. The twelve boys in their bunk beds remained still and silent, all prepared to go to sleep, except four. After waiting some time for the rest to fall asleep the occupants of the two bunks furthest from the door all gathered on one of the bottom beds, close so their whispers couldn't be heard by the others.

"How much did you get today?" Asked Logan, barely audible.

"Too much," replied Sebastian. "Five hours of neuro and three of classes. You?"

"They put me in it again," said Logan. "The box, with the bright light. I don't remember what happened."

"You think they made you tell?" Asked Jake, aged twelve, anxiously. "Hypnosis or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe," said the also twelve year old Logan.

"They wouldn't use hypnosis to find out if we were planning to escape, would they?" Chris asked, sounding frightened. He was the youngest in their group, only ten, and the one they protected as best they could. He regarded their leader, thirteen year old Sebastian, with something close to awe.

"If they used something like that on Logan they could have made him tell them anything," Sebastian replied, looking with concern at his deputy within the group. "And there's nothing you could have done about it. We need to bring the plan forwards."

"I got the lever today at least," said Logan, his pre-teen brow furrowed with worry. He passed Sebastian a short metal bar. "Stole it from the heating repair guy."

"Good. We should be ready to go by next week. Have you found those nails yet, Chris?"

"Yeah, I can get them tomorrow on my way to class."

"Then we're on target," said Sebastian, smiling for the first time that day. "We're going home."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought.


	5. Secrets

a/n: massive thanks for all your reviews, everyone. Here's some more…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 5: Secrets

Max's mouth dropped open. "You… your DNA…"

"It's possible, yes," replied Logan, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me, Logan?" She asked, sounding more vulnerable than he'd ever heard her before.

"I had no idea Maple was tied to Manticore until tonight, Max…"

"No, I don't mean that. Why didn't you tell me you were part of a government project too?"

"It was twenty years ago. I didn't think it was important…"

Max got up from the couch and began to pace restlessly around the room. "Not important? You don't count honesty as important?" She looked into his eyes, letting him see the pain and betrayal in her own. "You lied to me, Logan." Her voice was accusing, with a hint of a tremble behind it that tore him to his core.

"Only by ommission, Max. I'm sure there's hundreds of things you haven't told me about Manticore."

"And how many things have I told you? Things I've never told anyone before, because I trusted you. And you just left out the fact you'd been there too?"

"I'm sorry, Max, I wasn't aware you wanted to know my life history," Logan snapped.

"Your life history? You've never told me anything about yourself if you could help it!"

"Hey, I didn't have to tell you about Maple at all."

Max froze. "You know, there I was almost thinking you cared about me," she whispered, holding his gaze for a long moment.

Then she turned and left, leaving Logan alone. He actually winced when the door slammed behind her.

"I do care about you, Max," he said quietly, to the empty apartment.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me if you liked, or if you want to join Maria656 in sending me to the ice floe without a laptop.


	6. Direction

A/n: thanks for your reviews, guys, I know it's hard to write them for chapters this short. The next one will definitely be longer.

By the way, in case anyone wasn't sure, this chapter and chapter 4 are both flashbacks to Logan's past.

And August will be along fairly soon…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 6: Direction

The four boys sat down to their usual breakfast of oatmeal and vitamin suppliments, together as always at the same table.

"I can't wait to eat real food again," said Jake. "What I wouldn't give for a bar of chocolate…"

"I want ice cream as soon as we get out," said Chris. "Triple chocolate cookie flavour. And my mom's strawberry gateau."

"And computer games," said Sebastian, quickly deflecting the talk from family, for Logan's sake. "And unrestricted internet access, so we can hack the pentagon."

"Not studying for a whole day," said logan. "And basketball."

"Shh! Renfro," hissed Sebastian, catching sight of the one they feared most. Director Phillipe Renfro was a large, powerfully built man, always impeccably turned out in executive suits; and utterly ruthless against those who dared defy him.

"Enjoying your breakfast, boys?" Asked the Director of the Maple project, smiling icily at them.

"Yes, Director Renfro, sir," the boys chorused automatically.

"Good. Because I've heard some rumours that you four have been planning to run away, and I really don't think that's a good idea. Is it true?"

"No, Director," said Sebastian. "We'd never do a thing like that."

"I'm glad to hear it. Because if you ever did think about the idea, it would be the ones left behind who suffered. Which isn't really fair, is it?"

"No, Director Renfro," the boys said, again all together.

"But I do have some good news for you, Master Cale," he said. "You've been doing so well in your tests that we've arranged some special classes for you, starting from today." He checked his watch as the boys exchanged panic filled glances. "In fact, I should be taking you along to the first one now. Come along, Logan." Reluctantly, Logan stood, his face unreadable. The fear he felt showed only in his eyes.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought… please?


	7. Betrayal

A/n: at last, the answer you've all been waiting for…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 7: Betrayal

Max parked her motorcycle outside Sebastian's and killed the engine. She wondered what the hell she was doing. Logan had betrayed her, and it hurt worse than anything else she could remember. That he had been through an experience like that and never told her…

She wondered if she should just leave. Take her bike and head for Canada, like Zack had wanted. It was true that the only thing tying her to Seattle was Logan. If he couldn't even be honest with her what was the point in staying?

The door slid open and Sebastian rolled out, only the hum of his electric wheelchair breaking the silence. "Are you going to come in or not?" He asked.

"I, uh, don't know yet. Not sure what I'm doing here." Max tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace of pain.

"Logan told you?" Said Sebastian, coming a little closer.

"Yes. Eventually."

"Better late than never, Max."

"Why did he do it, Sebastian? Why did he lie to me, all this time?"

"He didn't lie. He just didn't tell the truth."

"And the difference is?"

"He has a very good reason for not wanting to remember."

"Like what?" She said, sceptically.

"I think you should be asking him that."

"Yeah, right. Getting Logan to open up about himself is like getting blood from a stone."

"Did you never wonder what happened to him, to make him that way?"

"I wondered," she conceded. "But I never figured it out."

"He's got very good at hiding it, over the years. Logan is complicated."

Max rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"But maybe you can get through to him that he doesn't need to hide all the time."

"As if he'd listen to me."

"I've known Logan since he was eleven years old. Believe me, I know him better than anyone else alive. He'd do anything for you, maybe even remember his past. Talk to him, Max. He needs you."

"Needs me so much he won't even let me in."

"He did just get a pretty big shock. He could have a son, Max, we both could. Perhaps more than one."

"How old could they be, Sebastian?"

"Not as old as you, certainly. There is no way our DNA could have been cloned, genetically engineered and in-vitroed in time to be part of the X5 group. We don't know if our genetic material was ever used."

"How do we find out?"

"Logan and I are going to call in some old friends."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So, what did you think? Should I be packing my thermals and buying huskies?


	8. Special Classes

A/n: Who says I can't have huskies on my ice floe? I like huskies. Boiled and fried. (Just kidding!)

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 8: Special Classes

Logan walked along beside Renfro, the man's large hand uncomfortably tight on his shoulder. He did his best not to think about what was coming next. No one who'd been taken for 'special classes' had ever come back the same. Some had disappeared entirely.

Why me? He wondered. Sebastian's IQ is higher than mine, Chris is better at planning and logistics, Jake's math scores are off the scale… why'd they pick me? I'm not the strongest or the smartest. Then the thought struck him that perhaps they were going to get rid of him, because he wasn't good enough to be there. But that didn't make sense either. Why waste their time teaching him if they were just going to kill him later?

"Here we are, Logan," said Renfro, jovially, stopping by a huge bank vault style door. "Your new schoolroom." He tapped a code into the keypad and the door opened. None too gently, Renfro pushed Logan inside and relocked the door.

Logan blinked several times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the blindingly brightly lit room. There was a dentist's chair in the centre, complete with restraints, connected to a number of machines. Directly in front of it was a device that looked like a cross between a camera and a drill.

A woman in an equally white lab coat looked up and saw him, a smile of genuine delight brightening her features. She was young, perhaps twenty five, with long peroxide blonde hair tied back in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were small, glittering darkly in her pale face.

"Ahh, you must be Logan," she said, positively purring with happiness at seeing him. "I'm Doctor Renfro; I'm going to be your new teacher. Isn't that going to be fun?"

"Doctor Renfro? Are you related to the Director?"

"I'm his wife, how clever of you to realise. But then, you're a very bright boy. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, would you," she chuckled. "Now, Logan, we have a lot to get through today so if I could ask you to just pop onto the chair, we can get started."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Logan, not moving.

"I thought we'd start off with a little test, just so I know exactly where you are in your studies. Come along now, we don't have all day." Uncertainly, Logan stepped forwards, and then stopped.

"What's the matter, Logan? You're not scared, are you?"

"No," he said, his voice sounding very small in the room. "What kind of tests?"

"You won't know until we start," she said, the saccharine mask slipping from her features. "Now come along." Still, Logan hesitated.

Renfro sighed impatiently. "Technicians!" Two white coated men stepped from their posts behind the door, where Logan hadn't noticed them earlier. "Help young Mr Cale up into the examination chair." Before Logan could try to run, his arms were gripped tightly. He struggled, but a twelve year old was no match for two grown men. Inexorably, they dragged him to the chair and forced him into the restraints. He gazed up at Renfro, terrified, as she filled a large syringe with clear liquid.

"Now, Logan, don't be scared," she said, condescendingly, seeing his expression. "This won't hurt a bit." A cold alcohol swab was wiped over Logan's exposed neck. There was a sting as she injected him and then… nothing.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

I hope that was creepy enough without being too much, but if not let me know.

I'll try and get the next chapter out tommorrow, so please don't banish me before then.


	9. Old Friends

A/n: Sorry, everyone! I know I said this would be up earlier, but I've been home from uni from the weekend and I forgot to put this story on my flash drive.

I'll try and post another chapter tonight to make up for it.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 9: Old Friends

"Same old Logan," said Jake, stepping into the office where his old friend was working feverishly.

Logan spun around on hearing his voice. Jake looked exactly as he remembered; tall and lanky, seeming all elbows and knees. His dark hair was tousled as usual, giving him a slight mad professor air. "Not exactly, Jake," he said, managing a tired smile.

Jake's eyes widened at the sight of the chair. "What… when did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was a little busy getting my head around it myself. Bullet. Almost a year ago."

"I'm sorry, Logan," Jake said, genuinely.

"You always told me my 'dumb save the world campaign' would get me killed; so far, you're half right. But that's not why you're here. Come look at this…"

When Chris arrived thirty minutes later, he found Jake on Logan's couch, head in hands. "Hey, Jake, what's wrong?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

"No, Chris, I'm not." Logan spun into the room from his office.

"Chris, glad you could make it." Chris had changed much more than Jake over the years. His bright ginger hair was combed back these days, his freckles fainter than Logan remembered. Always a little plump, he'd put on a bit more of a paunch; evidently he still loved junk food as much as in his youth.

"Didn't have much choice, Sebastian was very emphatic over the phone." Chris didn't look at all surprised to see Logan in the chair. "How're you doing?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you heard, considering your line of work."

"I like to keep an eye on the old gang. And you picked a very risky career."

"Yeah, well, I never was one for the safe option."

"What's all this about, Logan? Why are you bringing us here?"

"Sebastian's discovered some information about Maple. Come on, I'll tell you about it."

"Wow," said Chris, several minutes later. "That's… I mean… wow."

"That's what I thought," said Logan dryly. "You see why we called you over now?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Geez. How am I going to explain any of this to Francine?"

"The same way I'm going to tell Cathy and the kids; when I have to and no sooner," said Jake, entering the office.

"Good luck with that," said Logan, a flicker of pain crossing his face. "Anyway, we should get over to Sebastian's place; he's setting up a computer lab with enough terminals for the four of us. Should be able to find out exactly what Manticore did with our DNA."

"And if they used it to make transgenics? What then?" Asked Jake.

"Then we have a problem," said Logan. "And we'll have to deal with it."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Here we are," said Logan, parking the Aztec outside Sebastian's. "You guys go ahead; I have a phone call to make before I come in."

"Ok. See you in a few minutes, buddy," said Jake. He and Chris got out of the car and headed for the front door. "So what do you think? Work or woman?"

"Knowing Logan? Probably both," Chris chuckled.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So, did you like?


	10. Man Trouble

A/n: Did I remember to thanks for your reviews last time? If not, consider yourselves thanked.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 10: Man Trouble.

Max had spent most of the night up on the Space Needle, trying to decide what she should do about Logan. The following morning, she was sitting on the couch in her apartment feeling thoroughly sorry for herself. In the ancient tradition of females with man trouble, she was wearing her loosest, most comfortable clothing and watching TV listlessly. The only thing missing was the box of chocolates; luxury food always reminded her of Logan.

The curtains swished behind Original Cindy as she emerged from her bedroom. "Max? You home?"

"In here," called Max, not even taking her eyes from the screen.

"You will not believe what happened at Crash last night. First, the fine lickety chick I had a date with stood me up; me, Original Cindy, can you believe that? And then…" Cindy walked into the room and saw her best friend curled up on the couch. "Max? Are you ok?"

"Fine," she said tonelessly. "So what happened next?"

Cindy sighed, rolling her eyes even as she came to sit beside Max. She picked up the remote and flipped off the TV. "Hey! I was watching that."

"Come on, boo, spill it. What did he do now?"

"Who?"

"Logan, as if anyone else could get you in this state."

"What state? And even if there was something up with me and Logan, which there isn't, why would it put me in a state anyway?"

"Beats me, I don't feature the three legged gender. So, come on, break it down for Original Cindy."

"I told you, there's nothing wrong…" the phone began to ring in the background. "Are you gonna get that?"

"Not while my boo's holdin out on me."

"Just leave it, ok, Cindy. I don't wanna talk about it."

"So you have been fightin with Logan?" She said triumphantly.

"I didn't say that," said Max, annoyed into getting up. "I just said I don't wanna talk about…" It was at that point that the answering machine picked up the phone. Max froze, paralysed by the strong, masculine voice saying her name.

"Max, it's me. Look… I'm sorry. You were right, I should have told you." He sounds exhausted, Max thought. Not that I care. "We're going to try and sort this mess out, me and Sebastian and a couple of others. I know I don't have the right to ask, but… We could really use your help. Please, just give me a call back when you get this? Thanks."

Original Cindy raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Nothin up with you and Logan, huh?" Max just looked away. "Come on, sugar. Come tell me what's goin on in that crowded little head of yours. Cos you too fine to be pinin over a guy who don't deserve you."

Max sat down beside Cindy, accepting the comfort of her friend's encircling arm. "It's like this…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Not a chapter that advanced the plot much; but hey, at least I managed not to leave it on a cliffhanger. Except maybe how OC is going to react to the news…


	11. Download

A/n: Massive thanks for your reviews, guys. The next two were origionally going to be one chapter, but it got long, and I think it works better split up. I'm just posting them at the same time anyway.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 11: Download

Max dropped in on Sebastian that afternoon. She'd already been to Logan's apartment and found it empty, but she needed to find him. Max wanted to know exactly why Logan had been hiding his past from her. She slipped silently inside, and found a scene she'd never seen before. A square computer bank had been set up in the middle of the room, with four terminals. Around it sat Sebastian, Logan and two strangers, all working in perfect harmony. It reminded her of the first time she and Zack had fought off Lydecker's men together after they'd met up again.

All of them were so focussed they hadn't noticed her by the door. "Come on, Chris, keep up," called out Logan, in his element.

"Hey, gimme a break, Logan, I'm out of practice."

"That's no excuse," said the other stranger. "I'm faster than you and I don't even have a computer."

"Almost there… We're in!" Logan exclaimed. The others gathered around him as he opened the Manticore files.

"You'll have to copy them and then get out," said Sebastian. "They'll notice we're there in a few minutes."

"I am doing," said Logan, distracted as he typed furiously. "There. Now we just have to wait for the information to download."

"How much do we already have on Manticore?" Asked Jake.

"Quite a lot," Logan said. "It's been an… ongoing project of mine."

"Eyes Only is looking to take down something as big as Manticore?" Exclaimed Chris. "Damn, Logan, you need to watch your back. Piss off people like that and they'll spend millions finding you so they can shoot the rest of your ass off."

"Not take it down; not yet, anyway. Just looking into it, gathering information."

"You mean looking out for Max, Logan," corrected Sebastian.

"Who's Max?" Asked Jake.

"Logan's Manticore escapee girlfriend," said Sebastian, not able to resist a smile.

"Don't you start," said Logan. "I have enough of this from Bling. For the last time, Max works for me. She is not my girlfriend. And she's made it quite clear that she wants nothing to do with this little situation, so just leave her out of it, ok?"

"I wouldn't say that, Logan," intoned Sebastian. "Max came to see me last night. I think she could be persuaded to help out, if you asked her."

"She did?" Logan's voice lost the hopeful quality as he continued. "Well, it's beside the point. We don't even know if there's anything she can do yet. Let's get on with getting the information we need first."

The computer began to beep insistently and Logan turned back to it. "Damn! They've spotted us. They're trying to take the system offline."

"Can you stop them?" Chris asked as Logan resumed typing.

"I might be able to stall them long enough to finish the download…"

Max felt eyes on her and tore her own from the back of Logan's head. Sebastian, Chris and the other man were all staring at her.

"Uh, Sebastian?" Began Jake.

"Shh, Jake, don't distract Logan," Chris interrupted. "We need those files."

"Got it," Logan said triumphantly, after a very long pause. He spun around to face his friends, wearing his rare boyish grin. "Despite Chris' contribution…" Then he noticed the new arrival too.

"Max…"

"Logan, Sebastian. These are your friends?"

"Jake, Chris, this is Max. Max, Jake Harding and Chris McCourt. They were at Maple with Sebastian and me."

"Hi," said Chris, looking rather stunned.

"Can I borrow Logan for a minute, or are you boys too busy?"

"He's all yours," said Sebastian. "Chris, Jake, could you help me go over the files we recovered?"

"Sure thing, Sebastian," said Jake. Logan wheeled himself after Max as she headed back towards the door.

"So that's Logan's girlfriend?" Said Jake. "Damn. He always was a hit with women, but…"

"I think he might be the one who's going to be hit," remarked Chris. "I've heard a lot about Manticore technology."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought of this one before you read the next.

Incredible, isn't it? Two chapters in a row without really major life or death cliffhangers. Maybe there is hope for me yet.


	12. Apologies

A/n: Or maybe not…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 12: Apologies

Logan followed Max outside, where she leaned against a wall and stared off into space. "You called me?" She said distantly.

"I didn't think you'd call back if I paged you."

"Probably not."

"Look, Max, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept a secret like that from you…"

"You don't have to apologise, Logan," said Max.

"Yes I do. It was unforgivable to lie to you over something like this."

"Maybe. But… I think I was being unreasonable, running off without giving you the chance to explain."

"You do?" Logan was incredulous.

"No, actually Cindy thinks I was being unreasonable. But she's usually right about these things, so…" Max shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"What if I explain why I didn't tell you, then?"

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it."

"Like you're comfortable with Manticore? I should have told you about myself a long time ago. But… it's weird, you know? Telling someone your least favourite part of your history for the first time."

"I feel ya. Wait, did you just say you've never told anyone this?"

"Not while I was conscious. I, uh, used to have nightmares; talked in my sleep back at Maple. Sebastian's a light sleeper and he was on the bunk above mine; he'd wake me up and take care of me. I guess he pieced the story together from what he heard."

Jake burst out of the door behind them, making both Max and Logan jump. "Logan, you have to come, it's Sebastian."

"What? Is he ok?" Logan was propelling himself back inside as he spoke.

"See for yourself," Jake replied, sounding shaken. Logan spun over to his friend as fast as he could.

"Sebastian?" He said. "What's…" And then he froze, staring at Sebastian's computer.

There on the screen were two profiles of Manticore soldiers, complete with photographs. One looked like a five year old Sebastian. The other was quite clearly based on Logan himself.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

And there you were wondering when August was going to turn up. Did you like?


	13. Sky

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys. This one is slightly later than planned and much too short. Sorry about that.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 13: Sky

Five year old X8 313 woke with a start, wiping the sweat from his pale forehead. His large blue eyes, the origin of his nickname, Sky, turned dark as his pupils dilated in the dim light. He turned to the next bed, where another boy his age slept peacefully. Gracefully, Sky rolled off his bunk and crawled towards his friend.

"Still can't sleep, 313?" The boy said, without opening his eyes.

"I had the dream again," he confessed.

The other boy's dark eyes snapped open in concern. "The one where you're falling?"

"Yes. I don't understand, Mark, I've never fallen from anything. I have better balance than you do."

"You know its assault training tomorrow," Mark said.

"You'll stay behind me on the climbing, like always? So I don't get scared?"

"Like always, Sky," said Mark, smiling in the darkness. "Go back to sleep. It's almost dawn."

"Thanks, Mark." Sky crawled back over to his own bed and lay down. Minutes later, he was asleep.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought.


	14. Space

A/n: Thanks again for your reviews, everyone. This one is a whole three times longer than the last! It would have been longer, but I couldn't resist the cliffette…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 14: Space

Max followed Logan into a small side lab, where he sat, numb with shock. She knew how he felt. The idea that he had a son inside Manticore he'd never known about…

"Go home, Max," said Logan, his voice the coldest she'd ever heard it. "I want to be alone for a while."

"Go home?" Max couldn't believe her ears. "What, you mean my presence isn't required right now? No way, Logan, you can't drop knowledge like this on me and then send me away."

"I mean I need some space," he continued, tone not changing.

"What you need is to pull yourself together and figure out a way to deal with this."

In reply, he just snapped off his brakes and wheeled towards the door.

"Logan! Where are you going?"

"To pull myself together," he said, tightly, leaving her alone. Max just stared after him. His words seemed to have robbed her of the ability to move, cutting through her insides like shards of ice.

Logan never, ever walked out on one of their arguments; that was her place. And he never spoke to her like that. He always cared about her needs before his own, no matter what. Not even when Vertes died had he been so closed off, so introverted. It was like she was talking to a stranger, not her considerate, altruistic Logan, the man who'd stroked her hair all night while she seized on his couch.

The Logan who'd promised not to leave her… had. He'd retreated somewhere into his own head, where she couldn't follow. She felt as if her legs had been taken from under her, too.

Max left the room a couple of minutes later, when she'd remembered how. She made her way back into the main lab, where Jake, Sebastian and Chris all were. Sebastian took one look at her face and told her the news she didn't want to hear.

"He's gone, Max."

"Where?" She asked, her voice sounding small.

"Don't worry, Max," said Jake. "Logan does this sometimes. He'll be back, once he's wrapped his head around things."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

An hour later, Max was pacing the room like a caged lioness.

"Could you stop that?" Asked Sebastian. "You're making me dizzy."

"He should be back by now," Max said, still pacing. Then she stopped, fixing desperate eyes on him. "You know Logan better than anyone, right, Sebastian? Where do you think he'd go? You don't think something's happened…"

"No, Max, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably driving around at random."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," she said, striding towards the door. "I'm going to look for him."

"That's not a good idea. He'll just run further and take longer if you chase after him."

"He can't outrun me," she said with certainty, pausing by the door. "I'll drag him back if I have to." And then she was gone.

Sebastian sighed deeply.

"I wouldn't want to be Logan when she catches up with him," remarked Chris from his workstation.

"Me neither," agreed Jake.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Marks out of 10?


	15. Assault Training

A/n: Even more thanks for your reviews, guys. Those of you who thought the last chapter was a bit overplayed; the reason for Logan's reaction will be revealed in time…

But for now, we're back in present day Manticore…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 15: Assault training.

The next morning, Sky could sense that something was wrong. The staff were all edgy, talking quietly among themselves. In the mess hall for breakfast, he focussed his hearing on two med techs deep in conversation not too far away.

"Did you hear about the security breach last night?" Said one man to the other.

"No, what security breach?"

"Someone hacked the computer system and downloaded all the files."

"All of them? That's impossible!"

"That's what I thought, but it turns out it isn't. The guys in info are trying to trace who it was, but they're not having much luck."

"I bet Renfro's pissed. When the committee gets to hear about this they'll want someone's ass."

"Yeah, and if the hacker can't be found it'll be hers."

The tech lowered his voice even further, so Sky had to strain to hear him. "Good thing if you ask me. That blonde bitch creeps me out."

"Yeah, me too", his friend agreed. "Give me Lydecker over her any day."

Sky whispered to Mark, his lips barely moving. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes. Looks like Manticore is under attack from someone."

"Must be a foreign government after our technology. They might try a military action next time; we should be ready."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

After breakfast, the X8s reported to the assault course for their morning's training. Lydecker himself had come to observe it; a rare event, since he was usually chasing across the country after the elusive rogue X5s. Sky looked up at the imposingly tall 100 foot climbing frame, long ropes dangling from it about eight feet off the ground, feeling the familiar twinge of fear in his gut.

The children formed up into five lines, one in front of each rope, and then the whistle was blown. Sky was second last in his group; only Mark stood behind him. He waited the required ten seconds and then followed the girl in front of him, running towards the rope and leaping up to grasp it.

He hated this part, hated it so much it made his head spin and his stomach clench. The sensation of hanging in the air for that instant, while he tried desperately to grab hold of the rope, terrified he might miss his hold and fall…

But Sky's tiny hands met the rough fibre of the rope, the sting of pain in his palms reassuring him that he'd caught it. Immediately he began to pull himself up, making way for Mark behind him. Ten seconds later he felt the rope jerk beneath him, as Mark caught it. Reassured that his friend was there, making sure he didn't fall, Logan's son climbed nimbly up the rope, trying to forget how frightened he was.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So, what did you think?


	16. Reentry

A/n: again, thanks for the reviews, everyone. I've now decided that this story would fit into S1 as an AU of Meow, but obviously without the heat thing.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 16: Re-entry.

About two and a half hours after he'd left, Logan returned to Sebastian's.

"Sorry, guys," he said as he wheeled in. "Needed some thinking time."

"You had Max worried out of her mind," said Jake, somewhere between relief, amusement and accusation. "She went out looking for you ages ago."

A flicker of… something… crossed Logan's features, too quick to catch, before they hardened back into his mask. "I'll page her," he said, pulling out his cell, "let her know I'm back."

When Max called, he was back at the computer terminal, reading the files on his son expressionlessly. He picked up his cell without looking away from the screen. "Yes?"

"You paged me?" Said Max. "Where are you?"

"Back at Sebastian's."

"I'll see you there in twenty," Max said, sensing he didn't want to talk over the phone. Perhaps Jake or someone was listening in.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Eighteen minutes and thirty four seconds later, Max parked her motorcycle outside Sebastian's and hurried inside, looking around for Logan. She found him and the other three all sitting around the computer terminal, like they had been when she entered, totally absorbed in the screens before them.

"Hey," she said, standing behind Logan and reading over his shoulder. "You got your head straight now?"

"More or less," Logan replied, his tone still cold. "I don't suppose you know the Manticore procedure for a breach in computer security?"

Max was shaken yet again by the absence of any of Logan's usual warmth and compassion. "Uh, they just take the system offline until they trace the hacker, I think. Then send out an assassin to remove the threat and recover the data. We could be in danger…"

"Not much chance of that," said Logan, still not looking at her. "Sebastian has so many blocks, firewalls, loops and various other barriers in place that it'd be next to impossible to trace the hack."

"Did you, uh, come to any decisions?" She asked, timidly. "You know, while you were pulling yourself together."

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he replied. "I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Asked Sebastian.

"I'm going to take down Manticore, once and for all."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Sorry, everyone, I can't help it.


	17. Falling

A/n: Huge thanks for your reviews yet again, everyone.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 17: Falling.

When Sky was on his tenth circuit, the whistle was blown again. Surprised, he completed the course and lined up with the others as he had at the start. Usually it was about twenty five circuits before they were allowed to stop; he wondered what was different this time.

The instructor yelled out "Attention!" Automatically, the thirty five year olds assumed the position.

Then he stood aside, saluting Lydecker as he stepped up to address them.

"Good job, soldiers," the colonel said. The children's chests swelled with pride; Lydecker was notoriously scanty with praise. "You are the most advanced group of infantry in the world; but it's time for you to prove yourselves individually. After a series of assessments you will be divided into units of six for the rest of your training. The first assessment will be timing your completion of this course." Lydecker turned to the instructor. "Carry on, Sergeant."

White hot fear filled Sky as the first designation was called out. Without Mark behind him, would he even be able to climb the rope? And everyone would be watching him fail; he'd get two months in psy ops if he was lucky for being afraid of heights.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Sky had been standing in line for over an hour, filled with dread, watching the other X8s tackle the demanding obstacle course. He was next in line, waiting for the girl just in front of him to return. She came into sight, blurring across the finish line.

Four minutes twenty six seconds, called out the instructor, so his assistant could note it down beside the small girl's designation. The assistant then called out the number of the next soldier to be tested.

"Three thirteen!" Sky could hardly breathe as mechanically, he made his way to the starting line.

"Go!" Called out the instructor, starting the stop clock he held.

Sky began to run towards the rope that haunted his nightmares, trying not to remember that this time, there would be no comforting presence behind him. He jumped up, catching it cleanly, and began to climb, focussing entirely on the task. Then he reached the top, scrambling up onto the precariously slippery rounded log platform. And then he made the mistake of looking down.

Through the gap in the logs, Sky could see the ground below, seeming to spin before his eyes as vertigo assailed him. He froze, not even noticing his combat boots start to slide on the surface.

Before he knew it, Sky's slender form had slipped through the gap in the logs and he was falling, falling…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So what did you think? Evil enough for you? Cos if not, I can soon change that…


	18. Debate'

A/n: Well, this one was tricky to write, so it took a bit longer than I planned. Nineteen should be up quicker. Did I mention thank you for your reviews?

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 18: 'Debate'

"What?" Said Max, unable to believe her ears.

"You heard me. I'm going to take down Manticore. Alone, if necessary."

"I'm with you, Logan," said Sebastian, instantly. "They have my son too." Logan looked across at his oldest friend and smiled a little, in gratitude.

"You're both crazy!" Exclaimed Max, interposing herself between the two of them. "Do you have any idea what you're suggesting? I am not letting you do this, Logan."

"And how do you propose to stop me, Max?" He asked, the warmth in his eyes frozen into a cold glitter.

"I'll lay you out before I let you do anything so stupid," she told him, aggressively.

"Really?" He asked, undaunted, still staring up at her with those arctic orbs. "Then go ahead, Max. If that's what you want, knock me out."

She raised a fist, and then hesitated. "I know you can do it; what are you waiting for?" Logan asked.

Still Max didn't move, his icy glare boring into her suddenly doubtful one. An unbearably long moment later, she dropped her gaze, and her hand.

Logan turned away from her, towards Jake and Chris. "What about you guys? You don't have kids in Manticore; no one would think any less of you if you went home."

"But they have our DNA," said Jake. "They could have used it, and if it hadn't been for Sebastian we'd never have known. I'm in, Logan; someone needs to keep an eye on you two."

"Me, too", said Chris. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Thanks," said Logan, genuine appreciation in his voice. "Between the four of us we can really hit them where it hurts."

"Make that five," said Max. Logan's gaze snapped back to hers.

"Max, could I have a word in private?" He asked, unlocking his brakes and pushing away from the computer terminal. Wordlessly, she followed him from the room.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"You are not going to be involved in this mission, Max," said Logan, firmly.

"This is Manticore, Logan; by being alive I'm involved."

"And alive is just what you won't be if this goes sideways," he snapped. "Look… I want you to leave town for a while. Take a road trip, or something…"

"No way! I am not leaving you to take on my own personal hell while I go on vacation!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right; I'm not allowed to do the hard work any more. I'm just the sidekick who digs up information."

"You think I'd let you do this if you could walk?" Max realised she was yelling.

"I am not going to let you get killed or captured on my account."

"Never bothered you before, Mr Save-the-World-by-Tuesday."

"Oh yeah? Sedro Island? Langford prison? The Tanaka conference? The Reds? The wanted posters? Cape Haven? This ringing any bells?"

"Exploding hospital rooms, diving off roofs, blood transfusions, Bronck, killer hoverdrones? Those kinds of bells? I'm not bailing on you, Logan."

"Max…" for the first time, Logan's voice was almost his own. "Please…" He looked up and met her gaze. Max could see the fear and entreaty in his crystal eyes; his walls had fallen, letting her see the Logan she knew, deeply buried but still there.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him, a smile of relief on her face; Logan had returned to her.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me if you liked.


	19. Down To Earth

A/n: Once again, massive thanks for your reviews, everyone.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 19: Down to Earth

"Sky!" Mark yelled out, forgetting the audience as he broke ranks and ran towards his friend, but too late. Sky's tiny body hit the ground with a thud, splayed out unconscious on the dirt. Mark dropped to his knees beside him, reaching to check the boy's pulse. It was strong, and he was breathing; Sky was going to be ok. Before he could check for further injuries a voice called out his designation.

"X8 841!" The instructor shouted. "Get back into your rank!" Mark hesitated, gazing at Sky's white face, a trickle of blood staining the corner of his mouth.

"That was an order, soldier!" Still, Mark couldn't bring himself to leave his best friend; his brother.

"555! 434! Restrain 841!"

Two others grabbed Mark by the shoulders, dragging him away from Sky's still form. He struggled, but it did no good. Take him to psy-ops, Lydecker commanded. They'll teach him to follow orders.

"629 and 672, take 313 to the infirmary," the instructor commanded two others. "298, you're next," he called out, as the two friends were dragged away.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Well?" Asked Lydecker, looking at Sky's still recumbent form in his hospital bed. "What's his status?"

"Concussion, four cracked ribs, and a fractured tibia," the doctor treating him listed. "He was lucky not to break his neck."

"How long before he's operational?"

"Two to three weeks, depending on the leg."

"I want him sent straight to psy-ops as soon as he's cleared as walking wounded."

"With respect, sir, that could slow down his healing process…"

"Just do as you're told, doctor."

"Yes, sir," the man said, knowing when to shut his mouth. Lydecker walked over to the bed, seeing Sky's eyelids start to flutter. His clear blue-green eyes focussed on the colonel, filled first with alarm, and then pain as the boy tried to get up and salute.

"Don't move, soldier," Lydecker snapped, "you've done yourself enough damage today."

"Yes, sir," Sky managed, hoarsely. The colonel was looking at him strangely, half squinting, as if trying to see something else in his face. He seemed to shake himself, snapping out of it.

"Get yourself fit, 313. This facility cannot afford to have soldiers incapacitated for no good reason."

"Yes, sir," Sky replied. Lydecker marched away, leaving the injured child alone.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

What d'ya think? Does Lydecker recognising Sky go a bit far?


	20. Quid Pro Quo

A/n: A nice quick update. I'd say thanks for your reviews for the last chapter, but when I posted this there weren't any. (Hint hint!)

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 20: Quid Pro Quo

"Wish you had a bug in there, Sebastian," said Chris, as they waited for Max and Logan to return.

"Actually I do," said Sebastian. "But Logan helped me install it, so he'll have taken precautions."

"Typical Loganesque paranoia," said Jake affectionately. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about those kind of things any more."

"You might do, after this little incident," warned Chris.

"Who, me? Jake Harding, local school teacher of Nowhere, Oregon? I made very sure my name was off any lists when I left all this behind, Chris. No way will anyone figure out I was involved."

"Wish I were so lucky. My bosses will be tearing their hair out wondering why I took such a sudden vacation."

"Serves you right for going over to the dark side," said Jake. "I mean, the CIA…"

"Hey, you never heard of; "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em?""

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan sighed deeply, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes. "Ok, Max," he said, looking up, spectacles still in hand. "But if you're going to stick around you're going to have to do things my way."

"I can live with that," Max said, the smile still gracing her features.

"You are not going anywhere near that facility," Logan asserted, pushing his glasses back on. "In fact, when this thing goes down, you're going to be at the cabin manning the anti-trace equipment."

"What part of I'm not leaving you did you not understand, Logan?" Asked Max, going from relieved to pissed off in less than five seconds.

"Someone has to do it, and I'll need the guys here to help me with the hacking."

"You're still trying to protect me, aren't you," she stated.

"This plan is not watertight," Logan said quietly. "It's bad enough I'm putting Sebastian, Jake and Chris at risk, let alone you. And I don't have a great record when it comes to protecting people."

"I don't expect you to protect me, Logan. I've been taking care of myself my whole life."

"I know. That's… why I want to look out for you," he confessed. "Because you've never had someone to watch your back all these years."

Max could only stare at him, not sure she could believe her ears. "Are you sick?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"What?" He said, brow wrinkling in confusion. "No, other than the usual. Why?"

"Because you say I'm only sweet when I'm sick, and that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Then will you do it?" Logan asked. "For me?"

"Quid pro quo," Max said. "I'll run the anti-trace equipment if you tell me why you hide your past from me."

Logan considered for a moment. "Deal," he said. "Come on. If this is going to work we need to get organized."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Can you feel the fluff? There's more to come…


	21. The Why of Sky

A/n: Thanks again for your reviews, guys. This is a short, plot heavy chapter to balance out the fluff. Hope you like it…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 21: The Why of Sky

Lydecker sat down in his office and logged into his computer. He pulled up the files on the X8s; 313 was still bothering him. The colonel could have sworn he'd seen those eyes somewhere before, but he couldn't for the life of him place where. He opened Sky's records and began to read. Lydecker couldn't find anything out of the ordinary at first glance, but then a note at the bottom of the page caught his eye.

'_Templated from Maple Project - Subject 820.' _

That's interesting, thought the colonel. Maybe this Subject 820 is who I'm seeing in the boy. He brought up the Maple files too, browsing through them until he found what he was looking for.

"Well, well," he said aloud, as he surveyed the information. "So that's why he looked familiar."

"Hello, Deck," said Renfro, stalking in.

"Director," said Lydecker, swiftly closing the Maple screen. "Had any success with catching our hacker yet?"

"Not yet," she said, "but we will soon enough. I hear you're taking an interest in some of the X8s."

"A limited one, yes. It seems they are giving each other names like the X5s did."

"Really? I wonder what psy-ops will make of that." She leaned over his shoulder to read Sky's file. "Oh, one of the Maple group. I worked on Subject 820, as I recall. Fascinating little boy."

"What was our interest in him?" Asked Lydecker.

"He was totally resistant to psycoactives. It was like he could disconnect his brain so they had no effect on him. Wonderful research project; it took us six months to work out which gene sequence was responsible."

"That is intriguing," remarked Lydecker. "What was the child's name?"

Renfro frowned. "I forget. It's in the notes somewhere." Her cell phone began to ring. "I'll be wanting updates on those X8s, Deck," she told him, leaving his office to take the call.

Typical Renfro, Lydecker thought, looking 820 up again. Works on a child for six months and remembers his number but not his name. It's not as if Logan Cale is easy to forget…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So did you like the Maple subjects being referred to by numbers as well?


	22. Preparation

A/n: Massive thanks for your reviews, guys. Sorry there was a bit of a gap in this story before the last update; Logan's birthday present was taking up a lot of time. But it's finished now, so…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 22: Preparation

Logan and Max headed back into the main lab, where Sebastian, Chris and Jake waited for them.

"Sorry about that, guys," said Logan. "Had a few things to sort out. Now, here's the plan…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"So? What do you think?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows at the group.

"It's possible," said Chris, thoughtfully. "Might need some fine tuning on the night, but I'm sure we could cope with that."

"The difficulty is going to be in finding the two boys we want after the escape," said Jake. "There'll be hundreds of kids running around; we don't know where the two of them will be."

"Actually that's not true," said Sebastian. "According to the files, all of the X8s have been fitted with tracking devices, specific to their barcodes. It's a precaution, in case they try to escape like the X5s did; the groups have fairly similar designs. We can hack into the signal and find them on the ground easily enough."

"But then won't Manticore be able to track them too?" Asked Max; it was a subject she was well versed in.

"Not after the number we're gonna pull on their computer system," said Logan, grimly. "How long d'you think it'll be before they put their system back online, Chris?"

"If the hacker can't be found standard procedure is to wait forty eight hours," the CIA agent replied.

"Then we'll prep everything we can now and execute the day after tomorrow." Logan paused. "It's not too late, if any of you want to back out…"

"Don't even think it, Logan," said Jake. "We're with you, all the way." Logan looked from Jake to Chris to Sebastian, and finally to Max. Seeing the support and determination on their features, a true smile broke over his features, warming the whole room like a beam of sunlight. And then it was gone, as he slipped back into his Eyes Only mode.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Some time later, Logan unlocked his brakes and pushed himself away from his computer terminal with a sigh.

"Done," he told Sebastian, beside him. "Now all we can do is wait for them to reconnect their system to the internet."

"Logan… you do know Renfro is in charge of Manticore now," he said.

"I know," said Logan, an edge creeping into his voice.

"You're not going to do anything Max wouldn't approve of, are you?"

"I don't do revenge, Sebastian, however much she deserves it."

"Then what do you call this?"

"Justice," Logan replied, wheeling away. "Max! He called out. You want a ride home?"

"I'll be right there," she returned from the next room.

"What are you going to tell her?" Sebastian's synthetic voice intoned.

"The truth," said Logan, his mask slipping a little. "I owe her that much."

"All of it?"

"I'll… try to…"

"Are you sure you should be putting yourself through this right now?"

"No," said Logan. "But I'm gonna have to tell someone sometime; and if I wasn't going up against a secret government agency in two days time I don't think I could do it."

"Hey," said Max, approaching. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," said Logan, making for the door. "See you guys soon."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So? What did you think?


	23. Man of Letters

A/n: Sorry about the wait, guys, RL really doesn't understand the importance of fanfiction. Thanks for your reviews BTW.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 23: Man of Letters

Logan transferred himself into his car and stowed his chair behind him, not really concentrating on the action. Max studied his features as he did, trying to gauge his mood.

Logan's skin was unnaturally pale, except for the dark circles under his eyes. He was obviously exhausted; it had been three days since the Maple issue had come up and she doubted he'd allowed himself to rest for longer than a few minutes since then. The near permanent frown on his features showed that he was consumed by some thought or memory that he couldn't escape.

Logan had always been a single minded person; he'd latch onto something and then worry at it until it gave way before him. Although he wasn't incapable of multi tasking; watching him absent mindedly throw together a culinary miracle while thinking about something completely different had proved that to her. In other circumstances, she would have found his preoccupation charming, almost amusing.

Now he was just sitting, gazing out through the windshield, key in the ignition. The clear blue eyes were fixed on a point farther away than the wall before them, the emotion in them unrecognisable.

"Logan?" She asked, wondering if he'd forgotten she existed entirely. "You ok?"

"Hmm?" He turned to focus on her face, the distance in his eyes evaporating. "Oh. Yeah, fine." At last, he started the engine, reversing out of the parking space and then heading towards his apartment.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan pushed himself into the apartment and picked up on the sound of typing from his office. He looked back at Max, fear crossing his face that somehow Eyes Only had been found.

Max stalked forwards, getting a glimpse of the form sitting at the machine Logan usually monopolised.

"Bling! You almost got a Manticore ass kicking then," she said, relieved.

"Take it that means he's with you," Bling replied, after only a slight jump.

"'He' is right here," said Logan, wheeling his way in.

"Great. Then we can do your reps before I have to leave."

"Sorry, Bling, I've kinda got a lot to do…"

"Oh, no, Logan. You are not going to wriggle your way out of it. You skipped your session yesterday; no way am I letting you do it again."

"He's right, Logan," said Max, when he turned to her for backup. "This can wait a couple hours. I wanted to check in with Cindy anyway…"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm outnumbered?" Asked Logan, sounding exasperated.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

When Max returned, she found Bling packing up his bag.

"Hey," she said.

Bling held a finger to his lips. "Shh, not so loud. I just got Logan to sleep."

"You know how whack that sounds, right?" Max whispered theatrically.

"Not when I know he hasn't slept in his bed for four days," Bling replied. "He dropped off on the bench towards the end of the session. Had to carry him to his room."

Max peered into Logan's darkened bedroom, seeing his lean form stretched out on his back, breathing deeply. Even in the poor light, her Manticore night vision meant she could still see the crease etched deeply into his brow.

Bling was ready to go when she returned to the lit portion of the apartment, her own forehead showing her concern.

"Oh, before I forget, Max? Logan told me if he passed out before you got back I should give you this." He held out a large white envelope, obviously quite full.

"Thanks, Bling," she said. "For everything."

"No problem," Logan's trainer replied with a smile. "You gonna hang around?"

"Yeah. Wanna see if there's any leftovers in the fridge."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, girl," he said. "See you around. Oh, and Max? Make sure he eats something when he wakes up."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Bling left Max alone with her envelope. She made herself some hot coffee and a sandwich from the contents of the fridge before folding onto the comfortable couch to open it.

Several sheets of paper emerged, covered in Logan's strong, elegant handwriting. Max picked up the first sheet and began to read.

_Max, _

_I'm really not sure I can do this face to face. In fact, I know I can't. If there's one person I can allow to know the truth it's you, but please don't think that's because I know about Manticore. It's because you're my friend and I trust you, more than anyone. _

_Anyway. This is, in true man of letters style, my way of telling you about myself; the parts that are too painful to say out loud. I know I should have told you earlier, but I really don't bring it up under any circumstances. _

_I won't be surprised if you don't want to hang around after you read this. And I won't hate you for it. But remember, if you ever need my help, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere. _

_Logan._

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So? Any thoughts?


	24. The Story

A/n: Once again, huge thanks for your reviews, guys.

I'm posting this early in case Maria uses her powers on me again, so there might be a few mistakes. I really don't need hypothermia right now. Unless I get warmed up by Logan…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 24: The Story

X8 313, AKA Sky, was bored. Deeply, deeply bored. He had nothing to do in the infirmary but sit and rest; sleep was out of the question. His recurring nightmares about falling through the air made sure of that. The only times he slept was when the doctors administered sedatives; but even then the dreams plagued him, leaving the boy feeling less rested than before.

Sky couldn't help but feel a lingering worry about Mark. If he'd shown any kind of reaction to Sky's fall he'd be imprisoned in psy ops for reprogramming. Everyone feared psy ops. Sky could never remember what happened to him there, but the others could, and their stories made him shudder.

There was another source of concern for the small boy. Lydecker had been stopping by regularly for updates on his progress. Sky couldn't help but wonder about the sudden interest. The colonel had never been particularly concerned with the X8s as a group; he was usually too busy with the older units. Far more worrying was the thought that perhaps it was Sky, and only Sky, who had attracted his attention.

The injured child looked up as he heard a sound, focussing his hearing. He caught sight of a small, pale, shaven headed figure ducking beneath a table to hide from the security cameras.

"Snow?" He whispered, not letting his lips move. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you," Snow replied, blurring from her hiding place to a new one under his bed. She moved to the side, raising her head just enough to meet his bright blue eyes with her smoke grey ones. "Are you recovering adequately?"

"Yes. The doctors say I'll be back on duty in two weeks. What happened to Mark, Snow? Is he in psy ops?"

"He ran to you, when he saw you fall," she told him, seriously. "And he called you by your name."

"No…" Sky's features crumpled in anxiety for his friend.

"We both know what they'll do to him," the girl said sadly. "I'll try and tell you when he returns to our unit, if I can evade detection."

"Thanks, Snow. Will you tell me the story, before you go? Please, I want to hear it again."

"All right, Sky. But I don't have long before I'm reported AWOL."

"A long time ago, there was a group at Manticore called the X5s," she began, Sky listening eagerly. "They all protected each other and would do anything for the rest of their unit. Their CO was X5 599, but he called himself Zack. All the X5s gave themselves names instead of numbers. Then one night the youngest of them, 452, or Max, had a seizure. The X5s had a defect that caused them to shake sometimes. To stop the doctors taking her away the unit attacked them and jumped through a window to escape. Some were recaptured; others were killed. But a few made it over the wire and they've been living on the outside ever since."

"What is there on the outside, Snow?" Asked Sky with a yawn.

"On the outside there's civilians," she said firmly. "And they live in little barracks called houses, and they never have live ordnance drills or psy ops sessions."

"I'd like to go outside one day," yawned Sky, settling down in his bed.

"Me, too," whispered Snow, touching his hand briefly before blurring back towards the door.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

What did you think? Not a very plot heavy chapter, I admit, but I thought I needed to bring in a bit more of Sky's life at Manticore before we get into the Logan angst I'm planning for the next one.


	25. Bedtime Reading

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, everyone. At last, you get to find out what was in Logan's letter…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 25: Bedtime Reading

_Logan Cale Senior was a very successful and monumentally wealthy businessman. Therefore, by the age of thirty four he was the most eligible bachelor in the North West. Various associates had been practically throwing their daughters at him for years, when one day he fell shatteringly in love. _

_The object of his affections was twenty one year old Linda Jane Eastman, only child of one of Logan's sub contractors. Her parents practically shoved her into the marriage; they were a lot further down the social scale than the Cales. Linda liked her husband well enough, but she never loved him as he did her. _

_For the next three years, everything was fine. The couple were happy; or the husband was, at least. His wife just pretended to be, doing everything that was expected of her. _

_Then, Linda performed her dynastic duty and became pregnant with their first child. Logan was ecstatic; he wanted children to leave his business empire to when he died. The baby was a boy, named Logan Junior. The day he was born, his father made a rare romantic gesture and gave his wife a gold locket as a symbol of his love for her and their child. _

_The birth of their son was the start of the problems for Linda and Logan. The doting father spent more and more time at the office; and he'd been a workaholic before. He barely even saw his baby boy. Whenever Linda complained and said he should spend more time with Logan Junior, he put her off, saying he was working for the child's benefit and they'd spend time together when he was older._

_Five years later, the argument had intensified somewhat. Logan rarely saw his wife and son because of his obsession with building up Cale Industries. It's hardly surprising that there was a five year gap between Linda's two pregnancies. _

_The idea of a second child only exacerbated the problem. Linda was furious that her husband wasn't prepared to make time for his son, let alone the new baby she carried. Perhaps it was the hormones, perhaps just maternal instinct that made her go to his office. They had a huge screaming match and when she came home Linda simply wrapped her arms around her son and cried herself to sleep. _

_When she woke, it was to excruciating pain in her abdomen. She was rushed to hospital, but it was too late to save her baby. She'd suffered a miscarriage at twenty six weeks. _

_Logan Senior blamed Linda for it; he thought if she'd just submitted to him instead of arguing the baby would have lived. She blamed his stubborn nature; if he hadn't made her fight him and caused all that stress she might have kept it to full term._

_When Linda came home from hospital, grief stricken, her husband told her he'd forgive her for killing their daughter, like she should be grateful._

_The resulting fight was the worst they'd ever had. It was the one and only time Logan hit his wife; she almost wound up going straight back to the emergency room. They never spoke to one another again. _

_Logan Senior, ashamed of his actions, vanished to the New York office. Linda stayed home and recovered, to give the bruises time to heal. And she planned. _

_Two weeks later, she packed some bags and ran in the middle of the night, taking her son with her. _

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Sorry, guys, I needed my cliff fix.


	26. Sleep Talking

A/n: Thanks again for your reviews, guys. I'd apologise for dragging this out further, but there's not really much point, is there.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 26: Sleep Talking.

Max finished reading the letter and shuffled the pages neatly, placing them back inside their protective envelope. Her untouched sandwich and now cold coffee still sat on the table, but the X5's normally voracious appetite had abandoned her. She hugged her knees to her chest and allowed the tears to flow unchecked down her cheeks.

Logan's past had been almost as traumatic as her own; she understood completely why he'd never told her about it. That didn't mean she liked him keeping so many secrets from her, just that she would be able to forgive him.

She took the letter out again and reread the first page before flicking back through the sheets. So typical of Logan to write it all in the third person, she thought, with a sad smile. His journalistic training must have kicked in. Or maybe it was just to separate himself from the memories…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Much later, Max stiffened as her feline senses picked up a muffled sound coming from Logan's room. She quickly wiped her face and rose to check on him.

Logan was moving restlessly in his bed, mumbling to himself. Even in the darkness she could see the sweat that stood on his brow and the pain in his suddenly youthful features.

"No… I'm sorry… please don't… don't leave me alone again… please…"

Max could guess what his words referred to from the letter. The tears began to flow again in sympathy for the tormented man before her. Acting purely on instinct, she went to sit on the bed beside him, laying a hand on his clammy forehead. To her surprise, his eyes snapped open.

"You're going to leave me again, aren't you?" He said, the desperate sadness in his voice so strong it almost broke her heart.

"No, Logan," she told him firmly, stroking his hair. "I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

"You said that before and you still left," he said, not reassured. "I miss you so much…" it was only then Max realised he was still asleep.

"Shh, it's ok," she said. "I'm back and I'm not going away again. Not ever."

"I believe you," he said, softly, allowing his eyes to drift shut again as he relaxed. "I love you, Max."

Max's hand paused on it's path through his hair, ever so briefly, before she replied. "I love you too, Logan."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Yeah. Fluff. You gotta love it. Review?


	27. The L Word

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys.

Yes, Rei, you could say this is a new, insidious kind of evil. I'm just drawing it out, dropping bits and pieces of Logan's story into each chapter. Just to clarify, you will get the whole thing, but it may take a while. I'm thinking about writing some of it as flashbacks too. I'm pretty much playing it by ear.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 27: The L - Word

The first emotion Max felt was warm, fluffy; the same feeling she got when Logan's face lit up in one of his rare, brilliant smiles and she knew it was just for her.

The second one was panic. Oh, crap, she thought. I just said the L-word. And so did he.

I am _so_ screwed. He's… I'm… there's no way it could ever work out… I should go right now. She rose, walking swiftly to the bedroom door, and then froze.

No. I can't run. I just can't. He's trying to take out Manticore in a couple of days, for god's sakes; I need him. And… I need him for himself, too.

Max returned to Logan's side, hesitantly, as if he were going to explode. "Oh, Logan," she breathed. "How do you do this to me? How do you do anything, after all you've been through?" Almost against her will she sat beside him again, gentle fingers caressing his prematurely furrowed brow as she answered her own question.

"Guess you just do the same as me, don't you. You lock it away in the dark place in your mind and never let it come into the light. Except now, I've brought it all up again. Made you tell me all about it. We have way too much in common, you know. Who'dve thunk, huh?"

Still trailing her fingertips across his clammy skin, Max allowed her perfect memory to replay the words in her head…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

_Linda and Logan Junior moved often, for fear Logan Senior would find them. They changed jobs, schools, cities and names so often everywhere blurred into one. Neither formed any strong bonds anywhere they went, fearful of leaving a trail to be followed. Logan Junior was bright enough to keep up with his constantly disrupted classes, and pre pulse, work was available for those who needed it. _

_Linda took whatever she could get to support them. From handing out flyers to tending bar; anything that would keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. And so it went on, for years on end. _

_Not long after Logan Junior's ninth birthday, they were living in Philadelphia, in a run down two room apartment. Linda had taken a job waiting tables in a diner; Logan would go there at closing time and do his homework on one of the tables while she cleaned and cashed up. _

_One night, a kid, no more than twenty or so, ran in with a gun, demanding the money. He was a junkie; needed the cash to pay off his dealer. Linda, terrified, handed it over, but the noise disturbed her supervisor in the kitchen and he burst in, yelling about what was going on. _

_The kid panicked and pulled the trigger before he ran. He never so much as noticed the little boy hiding under the table behind him. _

_When the cops and the paramedics arrived, they found him kneeling in the pool of his mother's blood, trying desperately to shake her awake. _

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So? Any thoughts?


	28. The Morning After

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys.

There is WAY too much M/A on at the moment. I had to update this just to get some M/L back on the front page. This chapter is just fluff, but at least there's no cliff.

I swear, Rei, I wrote this before you reviewed. Great minds think alike, huh?

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 28: The Morning After

Logan woke slowly, feeling inexplicably content. Must have had a nice dream, he thought. Wish I could remember it. It was only when he started to sit up to squint at the clock that he noticed the weight on the bed beside him.

Max was lying on top of the sheets, fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder as she hugged his arm to her chest. Logan noted that her fingers were tightly intertwined with his own.

Well, this is a new one, he thought, his brain still bleary with sleep. Usually this fantasy involves a lot less clothes. He groped for the nightstand with his free hand and located his glasses, sliding them onto his nose by pure muscle memory. Then he turned to look at Max again; in focus, this time.

Somehow, he was starting to doubt this was a dream. There was no way he'd ever imagine this scenario with tear tracks on Max's face. She looked as if she'd cried herself to sleep, clutching at his unconscious form for comfort. White hot guilt shot through him that he hadn't awoken to take care of her, to soothe whatever pain she felt.

It was only then that memory returned in a rush, and Logan realised that he himself was the cause of her distress. That damn letter he'd written; did he have to be so honest? Max had enough burdens of her own to carry without him adding to them.

He wondered absently what she'd thought as she read; could she still accept him as her friend, or whatever they were to one another? Or was she only sticking around as long as she needed him, until he took out Manticore for her? Or even because she felt some kind of obligation, because of what her creators had done to him?

Logan reached out, unable to resist stroking a stray ringlet away from her face with a long finger. God, she was beautiful, even tearstained and rumpled after sleeping in her clothes. And she was here, for whatever reason, in his bed; he decided that whatever happened when she woke, for now, he should just enjoy the sensation. He doubted he'd ever get this close to Max again.

He slipped his glasses back off and wrapped a tentative arm around her slender waist. Max sighed, smiling in her sleep, nuzzling even closer to him and shifting a leg to lie across his own.

Yes, Logan thought. This is definitely something I'm going to enjoy for as long as possible.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

When Max's eyes fluttered open some time later, she found a pair of tender blue orbs watching her.

"Hey, sleepyhead," said Logan softly, his smile audible. Max caught her breath.

God, he's beautiful, she thought. Logan's face was bare inches from her own, bringing all his features into mesmerising detail. The soft lines of his red lips as they curved up into a smile, contrasting sharply with the coarse stubble on his jaw, and the dimples that puckered his cheeks, giving him that adorable childlike charm. But most of all his eyes, those bright blue eyes made somehow closer, more intense, by the removal of the glass barrier that usually shielded them. And that smell… cinnamon, citrus, and the unique scent of Logan… She flushed, feeling her body start to respond to his proximity.

Logan must have caught the flicker of her eyes, because his grin faded. "Max?" He said, sounding uncertain.

"Logan?" Get a grip, Max, she told herself firmly. "What… oh, right, yeah. Sorry, for, you know, crashing on you," she said, embarrassed. "I heard a noise; you were having a nightmare… Seemed to calm down when I sat next to you. Guess I got comfortable."

Logan's brow furrowed. "I don't remember that," he said. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I don't mind."

"You really don't remember anything?" Asked Max, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"No. I didn't say anything dumb, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Logan missed the stress on the second word as Max shifted, realising how entwined they were. "I'll, uh, go put some coffee on," she said, awkwardly.

"Hey, you're the guest here, remember?" Teased Logan gently. "I'll get the coffee, you go take a shower. Make the most of the hot water while you can."

"That's ok," Max said, sitting up. "I don't have a change of clothes here right now anyway."

"I'm sure we could find something to fit you while we wash what you have. We need to talk, Max, you know we do. It could take some time."

"All right," Max conceded defeat. "But you're making breakfast."

A smile broke across Logan's features. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought.


	29. Breakfast

A/n: Sorry it's taken so long, guys! I've had major writer's block lately. Thanks for your reviews, anyway.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 29: Breakfast

Logan chopped herbs briskly, but his mind was far from the shredded greenery before him. He was remembering another morning, long ago, when the breakfast had been far more modest than omelette…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

The small boy woke on a couch in someone's office, covered only by an itchy blanket. The clothes that had been found to replace his bloodstained ones were much too big, and draped over his skinny form as he rose and stretched. He moved over to examine the computer with interest; he'd always loved gadgets and technology, not that his mother could afford any.

A policewoman entered the room with a duffel bag. "Hi, Logan, she said, with a smile. Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes, thanks," the boy replied politely. "Is that my bag from home?"

"Sure is. I brought you some of your own clothes to change into. You'll want to look your best for when your dad arrives, won't you?"

"My dad? He's… coming here?"

"Of course, Logan. He's going take care of you."

"But mom said… we had to stay away from him…"

The woman sighed, deeply. "I know, honey, but he's the only family you have now. And he's been looking for you all this time; he does care about you."

"But I don't want to go live with him," said Logan quietly.

"I know you don't; but there's nothing I can do. Seems he plays golf with the chief's boss." She ruffled his hair gently. "You get yourself changed while I find you something to eat, ok?"

Logan had just pulled his favourite sweater over his head when she returned with a carton of juice and an apple.

"This is all I could find that wasn't candy," she said apologetically. "Cops don't tend to eat too well."

"Thank you," said Logan, taking the food. After he'd eaten and been to the bathroom, he was left alone in the same office to wait nervously for his father to arrive. As the door opened, he jumped to his feet.

Logan Cale senior was shown into the office by a fat old cop who was clearly trying to get into his good graces. "Here he is, sir, safe and sound."

Logan found himself being examined closely by a pair of cold hazel eyes, set deeply into features that seemed harsher than he remembered.

"Hmm. You've certainly grown since I saw you last, Junior," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Logan, shyly.

"Remember your manners, at least," the man said, apparently satisfied with the response. "Come along. We have a plane to catch."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan stared at the table for a moment, and then looked up as Max emerged into the kitchen. The sight took his breath away. She was dressed in an old navy t- shirt of his that went to her knees, totally concealing the boxers she wore underneath. The neck of the oversized garment had slipped over her shoulder, revealing golden skin and delicate collarbone. Her damp hair curled more tightly than usual, framing her face, skin reddened by the hot shower, and her eyes sparkled in the morning light.

Max flushed under Logan's gaze, but then smiled. It felt kinda nice to know Logan found her attractive, even in a shirt that almost drowned her slender form.

"You gonna catch flies or make me breakfast?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, right, um, I'm working on it. Pour yourself some coffee; it'll be about ten minutes." Great job, Logan, staring at her like an idiot. She'll probably leave as soon as she's eaten.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought.


	30. Understanding

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys. In reward, I've included a healthy dose of fluff. Enjoy!

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 30: Understanding

The couple sat on the stools in the kitchen, sipping coffee, their empty plates before them. Logan reached for the dishes, stacking them up, and then leaned down to transfer into his chair.

"You know the rules, Logan, you cooked, so I do the dishes," said Max firmly, taking his arm. "And no arguments."

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Logan. "Any hot water left?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Not even I've ever managed to use all of your hot water."

"Then I guess I'll shower while you clean up." He transferred, never noticing Max's eyes on his bulging biceps.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

When Logan returned, it was Max's turn to stare. He wore a pale blue t shirt that clung pleasantly to his muscular torso and black pants, his feet bare. His bare arms rippled with muscle as he propelled himself towards her, tyres whispering on the wooden floor. His hair stood on end in a mess of random spikes (even more so than usual), and his brilliant eyes caught the morning light, seeming to glow from within.

Catching her expression, Logan's brows rose in disbelief; Max couldn't possibly find a guy in a wheelchair sexy, could she?

"So…" they both said at once. The couple smiled, blushed, looked away from one another.

"Ladies first," said Logan, trying to smile disarmingly, but managing only a kind of grimace.

In other circumstances, Max would have laughed. "I don't know about ladies, but… I have a few questions, if you, uh, don't mind answering them?"

"Well, that depends on what kind of questions they are."

"Only one way to find out," said Max.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"So, what d'you wanna know?" Asked Logan, apprehensively, settling himself onto one end of the couch while Max perched on the arm at the other.

"When you got picked up by the cops… when your mother died… why did you give them your real name?"

"I didn't." Logan's voice was distant, monotone. "They ran the prints on the body and found they matched with the missing person's report out on us. Didn't take a genius to work out who I really was."

"Logan…" He turned to look at her, saw the empathy in her expression.

"Don't tell me you're sorry," he said tightly.

"I wasn't going to," she replied softly. "You remember how I have a thing about guns? The night of the escape, I watched Lydecker shoot my sister Eva, point blank, because she was trying to protect me." She heard Logan's sharp breath, even as she continued. "Eva was the oldest, after Zack. She looked after us, any way she could. Back then, she was the closest thing I'd ever known to a mother. Not that I realised it at the time. I didn't know the meaning of the word…"

"Max…" The single word carried more meaning than the letter itself. It was understanding, compassion, apology, acceptance, and… love, Max realised with some surprise, rolled into one.

She looked into Logan's eyes, and wondered why it surprised her; she didn't believe even Logan could lie in his sleep. Then she realised that same inflection had been in every word, every look and deed for the past nine months. I just never recognised it; I knew there was something in Logan's voice I'd never heard before; now I know what it is…

Logan just looked at Max, letting her read his contrition from his eyes. In hers, he saw understanding, tenderness, realisation... gratitude? She's grateful that I just made her relive her sister's death? Or maybe that I understand how it feels, to have your whole world taken from you with one bullet. Suddenly Logan needed to comfort, and to be comforted, by this incredible woman he'd loved from the first time he saw her. Tentatively, not sure if she'd accept the gesture, he held his arm out to her.

Max was lost, in ocean blue depths that seemed to reach into her very soul. She didn't doubt she had one any more; it sat before her, just a few feet away, in Logan's eyes.

He simply raised a hand and reached out towards her, and Max found herself irresistibly drawn into his arms.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me if you liked. Or not, of course.


	31. Fond Memories

A/n: Thanks again for your reviews, guys.

This flashback picks up just about where the last one left off, with Logan going back to his father's house.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"_Since when did the great Eyes Only let the Fred Flintstones of this world tell him what to do?"_

"_Since I was like, three?"_

Max and Logan, Shorties In Love.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 31: Fond Memories

Logan entered his old room, hesitantly, for the first time in four years. The powder blue walls seemed to have shrunk inwards from his hazy memory, but it was still filled with expensive toys he could half remember having. The room smelled musty, as if the only people who'd entered it since he left had been the maids, to dust the spotless shelves.

That started him thinking about his mother again. She used to work hard all day to earn money, then come home and make dinner before cleaning their apartment until even the rust shone. He'd helped her in every way he could; she'd been the most important, in fact almost the only person in his life for as long as he could remember... and now she was gone.

For the first time, tears began to burn at Logan's eyes. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop them, holding his breath against the sobs trying to escape his throat. He would not cry. Only babies cried, so his father said, and if he caught him he'd send Logan away and he'd be alone again, for good this time.

That was one of the few clear memories Logan had of his father. Logan senior had taken a day off work for once, so they'd had a picnic on the lawn behind the house, just the three of them. Something good had happened; the usually serious man even smiled as he watched his son toddle towards the mini climbing frame that had been a present for his third birthday.

"Be careful, Logan," his mother called out, concerned, as he reached for the monkey bars.

"Don't coddle the boy, Linda, he's safe as CI's share prices," Logan senior had scoffed, watching proudly. "He'll be an athlete when he's older, you mark my words."

Filled with delight at an outright compliment from his normally distant, disapproving dad, Logan climbed up on top of the bars and balanced there, a huge grin on his cherubic features.

Neither of his parents saw, they'd turned to look at one another. Logan was about to call out when he felt himself slipping. A couple of terrifying seconds later he was on the ground, his leg hurt and there were warm tears on his cheeks.

"Junior!" The tone was not fear, but exasperation, disappointment. Logan's dad knelt by his side, swiftly checking for any kind of serious injury.

"Logan, baby, are you ok?" His mother's voice was almost hysterical. "Where does it hurt?"

"Stop fussing, Linda! Go and fetch a band aid or something; it's just a graze." The minute her frightened face had disappeared, Logan had looked seriously at his son.

"Stop that crying, Junior. Only babies cry; you're not a baby any more, are you?"

"No, daddy," Logan had managed, sniffing, trying his best to stop the tears escaping from his eyes.

"Good boy. You're not badly hurt; later on, you're to say sorry to your mother for upsetting her over nothing like that."

"Yes, daddy," the little boy replied, a kind of wonder in his tone. This was the most his father had said to him since the last time he'd been yelled at for sneaking into his office.

"Now, be a brave boy and walk back to the house, and I'll give you a reward," he encouraged.

Logan's innocent brow creased in determination. There was blood on his leg, and his hands and elbow stung from his fall, but to gain his father's approval, the pain was worth it. He clambered to his feet, and even hurried to keep up with his father's long legged stride on the way.

His mother met them at the door, looking distraught. "Logan! What are you doing, letting your son walk when he's hurt!"

"I'm ok, mom," said Logan, feeling very grown up suddenly. "I'm sorry I upset you."

He felt a hand touch his hair briefly. "That's my boy, Junior," said his father approvingly. "Oh, yes, I promised you a present..." he reached into his wallet and withdrew a crisp ten dollar bill.

"You save it for something important," he said vaguely.

"Thank you, dad," said Logan, brimming with happiness. It wasn't the money he was pleased about; that meant little to a child who'd always had everything he ever wanted provided for him. It was the gesture, that his father had rewarded him, was proud of him.

Logan snapped back into the present, that rare pleasant memory of his father evaporating from his mind, as the door opened and the real thing walked in.

"Ah, there you are, Junior. Your Uncle Jonas and Aunt Margo are here for dinner, with your cousins. You must come and see them." He eyed the boy suspiciously. "You haven't been crying, have you?"

"No, dad," he said tonelessly. "I haven't."

"Good. Come on, we can't keep our guests waiting."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought.


	32. The Locket

A/n: Thanks for the thirty first time for your reviews, everyone. And we're back to the present...

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 32: The Locket

Max found herself curled up against Logan's chest for the second time that morning, just holding him and being held. His fingers traced random patterns on her arm that made her skin tingle. It felt... nice. Right, like this was the way it was supposed to be between them. She hadn't really had the chance to enjoy the sensation before; she'd been too busy feeling embarrassed and not a little turned on. Now, she was just soothed, warm and safe and accepted in his embrace.

"Logan?" She asked eventually.

"Hmm?"

"Is it ok if I ask you another question?"

Logan's talented digits froze in the middle of a figure of eight. Is that the only reason she's here like this? To try and extract more information from me? No, it can't be; Max wouldn't want to know if she didn't care, would she? Then a cynical little voice inside his head added, 'you know what they say about curiosity and the cat, Junior...'

"You can ask," he said, distantly. A question about himself, he could deal with, to block out the ones he was asking himself about Max; her feelings and motivations.

"When we went to Bennett's wedding... you said... your mom always wore the locket your dad gave her..."

"Yeah, she did. It was the only thing she had of the loving husband she remembered, apart from their son; the husband who would do anything for her, before he was consumed by his obsession. Like I said in the letter, they were ok as a couple before I came along. She left her wedding and engagement rings behind when she sneaked out of the house; to make it clear that she wasn't coming back. But she kept the locket, so she could tell her son his father had loved them; once, at least..."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan found himself transported back to that day, the day he'd come home. He remembered perfectly waiting until he was sure everyone was asleep and then sneaking over to his mother's old room. The cops had sent all his mother's possessions back with them in evidence bags, including the locket. She'd always told him that the locket was to go to his wife when she gave birth to his first child; that meant he needed to have it, not leave it rotting in a dark drawer in his mother's jewellery box.

Cautiously, he opened the box and began to search through it, heart hammering, fearful he would be discovered. But it wasn't there. He searched through over and over again but he couldn't find it. Finally, despairing, he put the jewellery back and made sure no one could tell he'd been there. Just as he was about to leave, the glimmer of moonlight on plastic caught his eye.

It was the bag, still labelled 'gold locket,' casually discarded on the floor. He picked it up; in hindsight, the box had seemed a little disturbed when he'd opened it, as if someone had already been through it. And even at nine years old, Logan could connect that to how long it had taken Aunt Margo to come back from the bathroom...

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"You're as bad as Original Cindy with talking about all this in the third person, you know," teased Max, gently. She was wary of his reaction, not sure what was going on in his head.

"It's just been such a long time since I last thought about any of this... it does kinda feel like it happened to someone else," he replied absently. "Lots of things do, since..." he suddenly realised what he was saying and stopped abruptly.

"Since... the chair?" Max ventured, aware she was in sensitive territory.

Logan sighed deeply. "Yeah. Since the chair."

Max was stunned. He was actually admitting how big an effect his disability had had on his life, for the first time since Vertes had died. Logan Cale, Mr "I'm fine, I'm not in any pain, I'm dealing, leave me alone before I bite your head off," was actually opening up for once.

God, the blue lady and anyone else who happens to be listening, she prayed ferverently. Please, do not let me screw this up.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought.


	33. Home Truths

A/n: Massive thanks for your reviews, everyone. Sorry for the delay.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 33: Home Truths

"You know the chair never mattered to me, right?" Max asked hesitantly. She could feel Logan's muscles tense before he responded, and knew she'd put her foot firmly in her mouth.

"I've been more honest with you over the past few hours than I ever have with anyone in my life, Max," he said tightly. "I'd really appreciate it if you could return the favour."

"Ok," Max replied, knowing only the truth would satisfy him. "It's always bothered me that I didn't protect you that day. That if I hadn't been so selfish you'd never have been hurt. Every time I saw you I felt guilty for doing this to you."

"It wasn't your fault, Max! Is this what you've been thinking, all this time?"

"Well... yeah. Haven't you?"

"Never. I had no right to ask you to risk your life that day. If there's anyone who deserves the blame it's me, for not planning well enough to keep Lauren and Sophie safe."

"You? Not Bruno, or Sonrisa?"

"I gave my word that I could protect them. I should have known better."

"You did everything you could, Logan. A hell of a lot more than anyone else was prepared to do."

"It wasn't good enough," he said heavily. "It never is; I never am..." the last words were almost whispered.

Max twisted her lithe form around so she was gazing into Logan's eyes. "You're the best person I've ever met, Logan Cale," she said. "You're intelligent, compassionate, courageous, selfless, purposeful... I have to pinch myself every day to make sure you're real. You're my knight in shining armour, my fairytale prince... my hero..."

"I'm no hero, Max," said Logan.

"You are to me," she said softly. "And to everyone else out there. Do you have any idea how many people idolise Eyes Only? Keep on the straight and narrow because they're inspired by your example? And they don't even know the obstacles you've had to overcome to do it. They don't know the man behind the mask like I do." Max raised a hand to cup Logan's cheek, feeling the coarse stubble tickle her palm.

Logan couldn't tear his eyes from Max's. The touch of her soft hand on his face was like a red hot brand on his skin. Like he'd be able to feel it there forever. And it was that which gave him the courage to lean forwards and kiss her.

Max responded eagerly, almost unable to believe this was happening. She moved her hand from his cheek to plunge it into the spiky hair, pressing her body against his. Soon, the couple were lost in bliss, oblivious to anything but each other.

Some time later, Logan stopped trailing fiery kisses along Max's neck, causing a moan of protest. "Max..." he whispered, shifting to meet her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, Logan," she replied, seeing the insecurity in his beautiful eyes. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Logan opened his mouth again, his shame and humiliation clear to read. Max silenced him with a kiss.

"It's ok, Logan, I know your injury makes things... different," she told him. "But I've always been a big fan of making it up as I go along..."

A smile formed on Logan's features. "Well in that case... d'you want to move this somewhere more comfortable?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Max replied, sliding gracefully off his lap. Both of them immediately missed the warmth of the other. "I'm gonna go freshen up," said Max, throwing a seductive glance over her shoulder. "Meet you in the bedroom in five. Preferably without clothes." She headed for the bathroom, shaking what Manticore had given her.

Logan was left gaping after Max, before he remembered her invitation and reached for his chair for the fastest and clumsiest transfer he'd ever done. He wheeled himself into his room and tried to prepare it as best he could on his tight schedule.

Max gripped the edge of the sink with both hands. Oh, god, what am I getting myself into? I'm not even in heat!

This isn't just lust, Max, and you know it, said a little voice. It's love. You're in love with Logan Cale.

I know, she told herself. And I'm pretty sure he loves me too, but... what if this is a mistake? What if it all goes wrong? What if he gets hurt again because of me? What if he decides he'd rather have a nice normal girl instead of a Manticore made freak?

What if it does work out? Manticore's going down tomorrow; what if you can finally have the normal life you've always wanted? Isn't that worth the risk?

What if the plan goes wrong and Manticore kills Logan? I can't lose him, I just can't.

There's nothing you can do about that, Max. But if this is the only shot you have at being with Logan...

"Then I've got to take it," said Max aloud.

When Max stepped silently into Logan's bedroom, she caught her breath. There were about a dozen scented candles scattered around the room, filling it with the sweet aroma of vanilla. The blinds had been drawn, creating an intimate, romantic atmosphere, and there were fresh sheets on the bed.

Logan himself was sitting on top of them, dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers. He stared open mouthed at Max as she entered, wearing simple white bra and panties and nothing else.

Max joined Logan on the bed, and he raised his hands to run them through her dark curls, leaning in to kiss her. Max avoided the gesture, and met his confused, fearful eyes.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered. "I..." she swallowed. "I love you..." Logan blinked, reading the truth and fear from Max's brown eyes.

"I love you too, Max," he replied softly, voice choked with emotion. "I always have."

And finally, tenderly, their lips met.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Yeah. Fluff. Review?


	34. Domesticity

A/n: Thanks again for your reviews, everyone. Sorry for the delay, my muse took a hike and got back just in time for my exams. I seriously should be revising, but this was just writing itself in my head. You know my brain itches when that happens.

By the way, this chapter is about the fluffiest piece of fluff I have ever written. Have fun with the Logan images.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 34: Domesticity

Max shifted languorously in the bed, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton sheets against her skin. She smiled as she remembered the activities of the morning; evidently she wasn't the only one who could make it up as she went along. Then her hand reached the other side of the bed and she frowned, opening her eyes to confirm that she was alone. Please, do not let this have been a dream, she thought, suddenly terrified that it was only another fantasy. Then common sense kicked in; she was awake and naked in Logan's bed. The sheets were disturbed beside her and if she really tried she could hear the faint sound of tyres on a hardwood floor. Plus, unless she was very much mistaken, she could smell the delectable aroma of a Logan Cale culinary miracle being prepared.

Max couldn't restrain a grin. Reality beat dreaming hands down.

It was about ten minutes later that Logan rolled back into the room, a tray balanced on his lap. He too couldn't help smiling as he took in the sight of the woman he loved, positively glowing as she relaxed in his bed. Her messy dark curls were spread over the pillow as she gazed at him through half open eyes.

"Where have you been?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his t-shirt and boxers. "And why'd you cover up that work of art I've been... appreciating?"

"Fixing you lunch in bed, your highness," he replied, eyes sparkling with laughter. "And cooking isn't the best activity to do without clothes; unless you like your 'art' crispy fried."

"Guess I can overlook it this once, then," she said. "What's for lunch?"

"Pasta Napolitano, with salad and brochette," Logan informed her, wheeling to the side of the bed and passing Max the tray so he could transfer.

"A girl could get used to this," said Max, deftly sliding a piece of sauce-covered penne into her mouth with her fingers and closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Mmm, a girl could get very used to this," she mumbled.

"Really, Max, where are your manners," said Logan, as she reached for some brochette. He gently captured her wrist and brought her stained digits to his lips, slowly sucking the sauce from them.

"If you do that again, all your efforts in the kitchen are gonna be wasted," she managed when he released her.

"But it'd be worth it," Logan grinned. "Here." He passed her a fork. "That should save you from temptation for a while. Long enough to refuel, anyway."

"What if I don't want to be saved?" She asked seductively, putting the implement down.

"That's what microwaves are for," Logan replied, as Max placed the tray safely on the nightstand before straddling him.

"Good plan," she said. "Now, where's my art gone..." she ripped Logan's t-shirt cleanly in half. "Oh, there it is," she purred. Logan could only groan as she began to 'appreciate' his toned chest.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

It was mid-afternoon before the couple got around to eating lunch. Full, happy, and sated they curled up on the couch to watch a movie from Logan's dusty and eclectic collection of DVDs. Neither was really paying attention; they were simply enjoying the normality of the situation. For once in their lives, they were simply Max and Logan, couple, instead of Max, genetically enhanced killing machine on the run, and Logan, paraplegic cyber journalist crusader.

Max hated to break the mood, but there was something she had to say. "Logan?" She began, tentatively.

"Max?" He asked, sensing she was about to say something he wouldn't want to hear.

"If tomorrow goes wrong... you know I'm coming in after you, right?"

"Don't think about tomorrow, Max; just try and focus on the here and now. Remember, the universe is right on schedule. Everything happens the way it's supposed to." He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I can't help it, Logan; I can't lose you, not now, not ever."

"You won't," he whispered, gathering her close to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere." Max just clung to him, her quiet tears soaking into his clothes as he held her close.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So? Fluff rating on a scale of one to ten?


	35. Deja Vu

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, everyone. I know this is appallingly short and pretty plotless; it's a filler before we get into the action scenes. Hopefully it won't take quite as long to update next time either.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 35: Déjà Vu

The next time Max awoke, she was tightly wrapped in Logan's arms, her head resting on his chest. The previous day felt like the sweetest memory she'd ever have; she promised herself silently that she'd keep every detail locked away in her memory until the day she died.

After just holding one another while the tears flowed down both their cheeks, Max and Logan's emotions had overwhelmed them and they'd made passionate love right there on the couch, needing to affirm that they were alive, and together, and in love, no matter what might happen to them later. Afterwards, they'd shared a bath together, neither willing to lose contact with their beloved for a single precious second. Then had come a long, comfortable evening, spent like their evenings always used to be; Logan made dinner, they talked (carefully avoiding the subject of the following day), they played chess; but this time they shared frequent kisses and embraces, rarely not touching for any period of time. Eventually, Logan had taken Max's hand and led her to his bedroom. They'd shared a second incredible night together; made bittersweet by the fact both knew it could be their last.

This morning, Max knew that their time to just be happy was over. It was time to take down Manticore; and in so doing risk the one thing that made her freedom worthwhile.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

It didn't take long for Max and Logan to set up the anti trace equipment at the cabin. He gave her a short crash course and some written instructions on how to operate the software before they both knew it was time for him to leave. Max felt a terrible sense of déjà vu as she came to the driver's side window, a terrible cold fear gnawing at her heart.

"Never thought we could be unlucky enough to go through this again," he said wryly.

"They might have been able to stop me needing much sleep, but they sure as hell couldn't write nightmares out of my DNA," she replied softly.

Logan put his hand out of the window and cupped Max's cheek tenderly, stroking away the first tear to overflow with his thumb.

"I'm coming back, Max," he told her firmly. "And I'm bringing my son with me."

"But what if you don't? What if they find you…"

"They won't. I know what I'm doing, Max; we all do."

"I just can't shake this feeling I'm never going to see you again…"

"You will. I promised I wouldn't leave you all those months ago and I won't; not ever." Max just gazed into Logan's sincere blue eyes for an infinite moment.

"I believe you." Max leaned in through the window and kissed him, hard and urgent.

"I love you, Max," said Logan, as they broke apart.

"I love you, Logan." She brushed her lips against his one last time and then spoke the words both had known were coming.

"Just go," she whispered tearfully, withdrawing from the window.

Logan started the car and tore his eyes from hers. As he turned back to the road, he watched the rear view mirror to see the image of the woman he loved grow smaller with every inch of movement.

As he drove back to Sebastian's, Logan prayed that he'd be able to keep his promise.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So? Any thoughts?


	36. The Good Doctor

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys. Sorry this is late, yet another attack of RL. Hopefully the new blitz chap should be up in a couple of days too.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 36: The Good Doctor

Logan, Sebastian, Jake and Chris were sitting around their square workstation, all typing furiously once again. The intent, serious features of the four hackers showed their dedication.

"That's it," said Logan, "we're in. Everything ok at your end, Max?" He asked into his headset.

"No problems so far," she replied, her tone all business.

"Good. You three deal with sequencing the doors; I'll work on the self-destruct system." A bare minute later, he spoke again. "Ready. How far along are you?"

"We just need a couple more minutes," said Jake.

"Good," replied Logan, taking off his headset and picking up the secured phone he'd insisted on having on hand. "I want a word with the good doctor."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Renfro was sitting in her Manticore office, working on her computer when her cell rang. "Renfro."

"Hello, doctor," said an unfamiliar male voice.

"Who is this?" She asked authoritatively; all she could hear was the sound of typing in the background.

"You don't recognise my voice? Can't say I'm surprised. It's broken since we last spoke."

"I asked who you were."

"I am… a representative."

"Of whom?"

"Of the hundreds of children you've tortured in the name of science."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, doctor. I was there when you strapped me down and attached electrodes to my head; don't try to deny it ever happened."

"You're from… Maple?"

"Right first time. Although there were a lot of alternatives; Manticore, for one."

"What do you want?"

"From you? Nothing. I just wanted to tell you exactly why your whole world is about to crash down around your ears. We know."

"Know what?"

"Know what you did to our DNA. You used us as templates for your new science projects. And we are not happy about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's already begun. Goodbye, Doctor Renfro. We won't speak again." The line disconnected. Renfro looked up as the door to her office began to seal. Her computer emitted an unhealthy beeping sound and then the screen went black.

But she didn't feel the cold grip of panic until she heard the first explosion.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Let me know what you thought.


	37. Waiting

A/n: Yes, I know; I've been really awful with my updating lately. This one hasn't had an update since June and quite frankly I've forgotten where it was going; I'll have to go dig out my ideas notebook and remind myself. This is just some scraps I had hanging around from ages ago scraped up into a little filler chapter, just so you all know I haven't forgotten this story. Hopefully I'll have something more written in a week or so.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 37: Waiting

Max hated waiting.

She especially hated waiting knowing Logan was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it.

While she wasn't exactly helpless when it came to computers, she was still well outside her comfort zone. X5s were built for action; she'd rather have taken on a whole platoon of Lydeckers troops than just sat here, staring at the screen, waiting for Logan to do his thing.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him to take every precaution; for the sake of Sebastian and the others if nothing else. She'd just had far too much experience of Manticore's skill at tracking down its wayward alumni.

And as for the new twist in their relationship…

Logan loved her. He'd proved it with his words and his actions and those beautiful eyes. Could it be that this was how normal people felt all the time? This warmth inside, that someone loved her no matter what; and she'd done more than most that needed to be forgiven. Even after he'd found out about Ben, Logan had still forgiven her, accepted her, welcomed her into his life. She'd trusted him with all her secrets; and now he'd returned the favour.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan stood in front of his father's desk, waiting to be noticed. Logan senior took a mouthful of the deep amber scotch in his glass and then topped it up from the decanter.

"Now, Junior," he said. "You've been home a week and I think it's about time we gave some thought to your education. We are fortunate in that there is an excellent private school close enough that you don't need to board; your cousins already attend there. I have contacted them, and since we don't have your school records or any exam results they have been... persuaded... to arrange an IQ test to establish your potential. I'll have the chauffeur drive you over for it at nine thirty on Thursday."

"Yes, dad," said Logan. He was still shy around his father; they'd hardly spent any time together since he'd arrived. It had been Miss Keane, the strict, middle aged nanny his father had hired who had been looking after him, along with the maids. The week had been a blur of visits to exclusive tailors, hairdressers, and shoe shops to turn him into what his father wanted him to be; a miniature version of himself.

"Good. I expect you to spend the next few days studying; I've had some books and a computer set up for you in your room."

"A computer? Thank you, Dad!" said Logan enthusiastically. Studying was better than shopping.

"You like computers, junior?" His father asked, raising an eyebrow. Mutely Logan nodded, wondering if this was a good thing.

"Good. It'll be an advantage for you to have some knowledge of them when the time comes for you to start with the family business. You may go." He turned back to the files on his desk, leaving Logan to head for his room, wondering with faint dread what his new school would be like.

The IQ test showed that Logan Junior was within the most intelligent per cent of the population. The school was more than happy to take him, even without the considerable amount of money his fater had offered them.

It wasn't until about a week later that the first letter arrived from the Maple Institute.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So, any thoughts?


End file.
